Soldiers Never Die
by Shadow In Darkness
Summary: (One-shot song-fic) Coming home after a peculiar mission where he learned a disturbing piece of news, Kuwabara reflects about what has happened and what will come to past.


This is a song-fic revolving around Kazuma Kuwabara. Quite frankly, I don't know why he is such a hated character. He is seriously an okay guy, right? Come on, what would Yu Yu Hakusho be without Kuwabara? STUPID, that's what! –glares around-

Title: Soldiers Never Die (based off of Adam's Song)

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General/Angst

Summary: Coming home after a peculiar mission where he learned a disturbing piece of news, Kuwabara reflects about has happened and what will come to past.

Warnings: –whispers- This is my first attempt at a song-fic –louder- and this story contains death and very mild violence.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the air I breathe. –Suddenly lawyers come in and take away all the "stolen" air, leaving her writhing and gasping on the floor-

--------------Soldiers Never Die------------

_I never thought I'd die alone,_

_I laughed the loudest, who'd have known?_

The front door slammed and shuffling footsteps could be heard, slowly making their way to the living room.

"I'm home Sis!" rang throughout the small apartment.

Kuwabara's eyes scanned the living room, along with various other rooms until he was certain his home was empty.

"Glad to see me Shizuru? Yeah, same here..." he sighed, picking up a small note which was propped up against a lamp, upon which was scribbled, 'Hey Baby Bro, welcome home. I'm out right now, will be back soon. We'll do something special for dinner to celebrate your return. So you might as well start making it. Great, thanks. See you later. Peace, Shizuru.'

A small smile spread across his lips as he read the note. He sighed and fell down on the couch.

"The mission went great, Sis. I whipped some demon ass and no, I didn't get hurt. You're always thinking I'm going to mess up and kill myself. Hu, yeah, that'll be the day." Kuwabara's face was buried in a cushion, and when he straightened, his eyes were moist.

_I traced the cord back to the wall,_

_No wonder it was never plugged in at all,_

"It would take more then some punk-ass demons to take down THIS warrior of love, truth, and honor." Kuwabara put on a great big cheesy smile, his eyes fixed on a picture of his sister which resided on the mantelpiece, "I don't know why you call me a hopeless case. I'm not ignorant of the real world... I just choose to disregard it... but there's something that I can't ignore. Something I've got to tell you."

Kuwabara sighed, and got up, leisurely making his way to his room.

_I took my time, I hurried up_

_The choice was mine, I didn't think enough_

"Meow... meow..."

Kuwabara looked down. Eikichi was rubbing against his leg. He looked up at Kuwabara, and his look embraced him in such a loving and cheerful way, it warmed his heart. After smiling up at Kuwabara for a few moments, the kitten went back to caressing his ankle.

"Hey there Eikichi." Kuwabara murmured, bending down and picking up his kitten who continued to rub against his hand.

"So, Sis, as I was saying... the mission went off without a glitch... ok, fine. There was something." Kuwabara opened the door to his room and trudged in. He cast some glances around, and smiled.

_I couldn't wait 'til I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone_

He fell onto his bed with a soft "oomph".

"See, I sort of got hit with this poison. Nothing too serious. Just that I... I'm going to die."

_I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive _

_We couldn't wait to get outside_

-Flashback-

"Take this you son of a bitch!" Yusuke screamed, shooting off his Spirit Gun at the demon. They had been tracking him for days and finally cornered him. Koenma had said that he was just a lower-class demon, but to still be careful.

'He may not have strength, but he makes up for it in cunning.' He warned.

The demon was blown into a tree and slid down the trunk. He doubled over in pain, screaming as blood gush all over him.

"You and the whole human race are doomed." He spat at the four as he stood up, leaning against the tree for support, "Why fight back? You're only postponing the inevitable. This world will fall."

"Not a chance in hell!" Kuwabara yelled, charging at him, Spirit Sword raised.

The sword was just about to make contact with the demons head when he raised his hand and slapped Kuwabara across the face. Three skinny lines of blood appeared on Kuwabara's cheek. The demons head on the other hand, was split in two.

-End Flashback-

_  
The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over, we'd survived   
I couldn't wait 'til I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone_

Kuwabara heaved a sigh, bringing his hand to his cheek where three red cuts were still visible.

"Kurama later told me that the demons fingernails were poisoned... and that there wasn't a cure."

Eikichi lay down on Kuwabara's stomach, and closed his eyes. Kuwabara chuckled.

"I... just wanted to tell you... that I'm going to miss you." Kuwabara was still laughing, but tears began to stream down his cheeks.

_I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months, I'll be unknown   
Give all my things to all my friends  
You'll never step foot in my room again  
You'll close it off, board it up_

"And to ask you... please... please don't forget me."

_Remember the time that I spilled the cup  
Of apple juice in the hall_

"... Even if it's just a little thing... remember it please."

_Please tell mom this is not her fault  
_

"I don't blame anyone... but there are some things that get me upset about dieing." Kuwabara exhaled, and began to stroke Eikichi back causing the kitten to cuddle closer to him. The warmth of the small body was enough to make him smile through his tears.

"I'll never have defeated Urameshi, or carried on a conversation with Kurama and actually understand everything he says, I still don't entirely understand Hiei, and I won't be able to ask Yukina to marry me... but... that's ok... cause no matter what, I know that I have made a difference in this world, no matter how small... and... and that enough for me. And also, haven't you heard? Soldiers never die; they simply fade away when they're forgotten. And, with all the rest of you guys still here, I'll never be forgotten.... also, I know we'll be together again some day..."

_Tomorrow holds such better days  
Days when I can still feel alive  
When I can't wait to get outside  
The world is wide, the time goes by   
The tour is over, I've survived  
I can't wait 'til I get home   
To pass the time in my room alone_

"Baby Bro, I'm back... where are you?" Shizuru called. She went unanswered. Swaggering over to Kuwabara's door, she kicked it open.

"All hail the conquering hero..." she sang, a smirk playing across her lips. Suddenly she was silent as she fully saw the scene before her.

Kuwabara's body was spread out on his bed, his head sagging a bit as it lay on his pillow. His orange hair, a foray of messy curls, framed his face as a minute smile graced his pale lips. A pasty colored hand was resting over Eikichi who was fast asleep, cuddling close to Kuwabara's now lifeless body.

-----------------End---------------

Man, I have a new found respect for anyone who can write a descent song-fic. This was a lot more difficult to do then I first expected it to be. But, I finished it in one day, so that has to count for SOMETHING right? I hope you enjoyed it and it made you tear up... or at least you sort of like it and it didn't make you totally gag. Please tell me what you thought.


End file.
